Alice's life
by KKrebs
Summary: Alice's story before the cullens. Please review. NOT SUGGESTED for people under the age of 13. This story contain true events of what happend in asylums back in the 1920's. Its very sad and brutal. Please review....and ill love you forever.
1. Preface

Alice

Preface:

"Mary Alice Brandon" I said for the fifteenth time. Please god, help me.

"Why are you here?" said the voice that was fit for a devil.

"I can see the future" I whimpered. Wrong answer. I screamed as electricity flowed through my body. I went through this everyday. Why god, do I deserve this?

"Again" the man yelled "what is your name?"

"Mary…. Alice…. Brandon" I forced myself to say it now for the sixteenth time.

"Why are you here?" said the man.

"I…. can see…. the future" Another jolt of electricity flowed trough my body. I could barely breathe. I couldn't even feel my toes.

"Again" screamed the man louder "what is you name?"

"Alice" is all I could force out.

"Why are you here?" said the man.

"I… am….a" I could barley speak because I was crying so hard. "Mental patient"

"Good girl" he said. He sent another jolt towards me and laughed as I screamed.

"Enough!" said the new voice. A kind, angelic voice. Kind of ironic next to devil man, or so I call him.

"Who are you" said the devil man.

"I am the doctor Henri Fitz. And that's sir to you." Said Dr. Fitz. "Who is this patient?"

"This is Mary Alice Brandon, sir" said the devil man "she only responds to Alice thought. This little nutcase thinks she can see the future. She's been a hard nut to crack, no pun intended, but I think I'm getting to her." He smiled. How I hated him.

"Well you will no longer be assigned to Ms Brandon's case. I will be in charge from now on. You may leave." He wasn't happy but he obeyed. Dr Fitz walked to me and undid the restraints. I never really understood the reason for them. I could barley move.

"Alice?" He said. He was kneeled next to me on the floor. I looked into his eyes. They were a light hazel, such a beautiful color. They reminded me of my mother's. My mother? I cant remember my mother.

"Alice can you tell me your story?"

Copyrighted by Kaitlin Krebs


	2. Chapter 1 Not so sweet sixteen

Chapter one: Not so sweet sixteen

Today is my 16th birthday. What a wonderful feeling to be 16. In 5 minutes it will be exactly 16 years since I was born on November 19, 1901. It 8:04...now 4 minutes! I can hardly wait to get my new hair comb set!! Of course I have to act surprised or ill hurt their feelings. I usually know what's going to happen. I have these feelings of what will come and bam they happen. Momma said I'm just very what's that word… intuitive?

8:08am it's my birthday!!! I bounced down stairs with a huge smile on my face. My mom was cooking me cinnamon bread. My favorite!!! My dad was reading the paper while my little sister Cynthia played with her dolls on the floor.

My mom was so beautiful. She had long black hair, and bright blue eyes. She was the prettiest woman in Biloxi, MS.

My dad on the other hand was more plain than beautiful. He worked at a bank in town.

My little sister looked just like me. She had shiny black hair and brown eyes. She was always happy.

"Happy Birthday Alice!!" Cynthia screamed. She was the first one to see me. She bounced to my side and gave me a hug. My Mom smiled and came to me. My dad just looked up from the paper.

"Happy Birthday Kid." My dad said turning his attention back to the paper. He's been enthralled in the paper since Wilson declared to help in WWI.

"We have a surprise for you." My momma said. She pulled out a small package with a red bow on it. I took it and smiled

"Well open it." Cynthia said. I wanted to laugh because I knew what it was but I just held a surprise face when I opened the combs. They were so beautiful. The combs had a mother of peril handle and marble paint. The back was a patter on white roses.

"I love it" I said with enthusiasm. "Thank you so much" I hugged my mom and then went to my dad and kissed him on the cheek.

"Alice lets go play with them!!" Cynthia was more excited then I was.

"We'll be back by 1:00. We have another surprise to get you." My mom yelled after us.

I just laughed. _The Adventurer_ by Charlie Chaplin was a film I was excited to see but the problem was I've already watched it, well in my mind. After that we were to go eat at a little deli called Sammy's.

I was just getting done putting Cynthia's hair in a little bun when it hit me. White surrounded everything and I was in a street. I saw my mom and dad walking hand in hand. They must have changed their minds. Everything was new to me. I was across the street from them and I could get any closer. There was a man in a hood that just walked up to them.

"Give me you money and jewels" He pointed a gun at my mom. My dad jumped in front of her and the man fired his gun. He fell to the ground. My mom instantly was at his side.

"Nooo!" She screamed. She got up and came towards the man. What are you doing mom. Another gun shot went off.

"Mom" I yelled it's like no one could hear me. "Dad" I started to cry.

"Alice?" a similar voice said "Alice stop playing with me Alice, its not nice"

Cynthia was shakings my arm. I looked down at her face. I was back in the house.

"Alice?" Cynthia whispered. Tears leaked down my face.

"Stay here. Do you hear me? DO NOT LEAVE!" Those were the last word I ever said to her.

I ran down stairs. I still heard Cynthia protesting loudly upstairs. I slammed the door behind me as I ran out of the house. Where were they? Think Alice think. I don't have much time. I saw a police man. He will help.

"Help sir please help me" I ran toward him.

"What is it ma'am?" he was calm. Like people run up to him everyday crying.

"My parents they are about to get shot. You need to help." I yelled at him.

"About to?" he laughed. Damn it.

"Miss lets take you down to the station and well get you home." He said grabbing my arm. I pulled away but he grabbed me again.

"No we don't have much time. Damn it let go of-" my crys were cut off by a sound of a gun about two blocks down. He let go of me

I started running toward the sound. I might still have time to save my mom. I rounded the corner and another gunshot went off.

"MOM" I was were I was in the vision. I ran to her side. "Mom no mom please. No"

"Alice?" her eyes fluttered open "Alice I love you" her eyes went cold

"no mom…stay with me please." I was crying so hard my words were barely audible. My dad…

I laid my mom down careful and went to my dad. He was already dead.

"I love you daddy" I bent down and kissed his cheek. I sat by my parent's body until I was pulled up and put in a police car. I had no idea what was happing around me. I was sitting in a small white room in the police station. For the first time I looked down and found myself covered in blood. My mother's blood.

I started ripping my clothes off when a elder lady grabbed my hands. She led me into the bathroom and helped me wash off the blood. She wrapped me in a blanket and went to go find so old clothes. She came back with a pale sweater and a tan skirt. It was so ugly but I didn't care. I threw it on.

I was back in the room when the police man I saw on the street walked in with a skinny old guy with glasses.

"Mary?" Said the police man "how did you know your parents were going to die?"

"I…" I never told anyone of my visions. "I saw it happen"

"You were with me before it happen" he said

"No I saw it in…..a vision" I didn't know how to describe it.

The police man looked at the elder man. He nodded and signed the door behind him. Three men with white shirts walked In. one had a syringe in his hand.

"Mary, I am Dr. Hopkins and I am going to give you a shot to help you calm down." The old man took the syringe from one of the men. He took a step toward me. I got up and backed away.

"You don't believe me. I swear, I can prove it to you." I yelled. One of the men in the white shirts laughed.

"I don't think you're lying Mary, I just want to help you." I closed my eyes I saw a paper about a surprise attack from British tomorrow.

"The British are going to attack Cambria, France tomorrow." The men looked at each other. They laughed.

The men came toward me and grabbed my arms. The Doctor stuck me with the syringe. I felt dizzy.

"Please believe me please." I said

I can't feel my feet. Whiteness washed over me.

"Cynthia…."

"She'll be fine" I heard a voice say

It went dark

Too be continued.

Copyrighted by Kaitlin Krebs


	3. Chapter 2: Cold water

Chapter two: Cold water

I woke up to cold water being poured on my head. I was in a small dark room. There was a hospital bed to my left shoved up against the wall. The door was wooden with steal bars. Where the hell was I.

"Time to wake up princess." Said the man that just dumped cold water on my head. Dang he is ugly. He has a double chin and a crooked smile. He also smelled horrible. His voice was deep like the imitations people do of the devil.

He grabbed my arms and pulled me to my feet.

"Time for a grand tour of your new home." He pulled me through the door. We emerged into a long hallway with hundred of doors. He took me to a room with three nurses in it. The guy pushed me to a chair and sat me down then left.

"Are you Mary Alice Brandon?" the chubby nurse asked looking at her clipboard

"I just go by Ali-"

"Take off you clothes" she order not looking up from her clipboard

"What? No!" I said. The woman looked up at me then snapped her fingers. The two other nurses came toward me and started ripping off my clothes.

"Sorry sweetheart we have to sanitize you." Said one of the nurses removing my skirt.

I was standing in a cold room naked. Drip, Drip. I looked up and cold water rushed over my already shivering body. I was soaking wet when they pulled me out and started throwing white power on me.

"Its for the lice" explained the nurse. After they were done the put a towel around me and told me to sit back down. That wasn't so bad. I just got a shower. Snip. What the hell?

I turned around and the chubby nurse was holding scissors. She was cutting my hair off.

"what the hell are you doing" I jumped up. The towel almost fell off.

"If you don't sit down and let me shave your head I'm going to have to call up Bobby to put you in restrains." She told me in a evil voice.

"Shave my head?" I looked down at the long black strand she already cut off.

"Bobby" She yelled. The man entered and smiled at my half naked body. I pulled the towel tighter.

"Can you restrain this patient please?" she asked. Patient? Where was I?

"Yes Ma'am" He grinned as he strolled over a grabbed me around the waste.

"Nooo put me down." I yelled. He held me a little to tight. He threw me into a large chair and started to pull restrains around my arms and legs. I couldn't hold the towel up anymore and it fell. Pervert.

"All done Ma'am" still staring at me.

"Leave bobby before I hit you." said the chubby nurse.

"Yes Ma'am" He took one more look at me a left. I struggle against my restraints but they were no use. The chubby nurse came back to me and started to cut my hair.

My hair was gone. Along with my family. I am somewhere I don't know. Maybe I was shot too. Maybe I'm in hell. Maybe…..

After they undid the restraints, they gave me clothes that were very hospital like. It was better than wearing nothing I guess. They called bobby back in and told him to take me back to my room. This time I didn't object.

"Welcome to Whitfield asylum."

Too be continued….

Copyrighted by Kaitlin Krebs


	4. Chapter 3: Welcome

Chapter 3: Welcome

"An asylum?" I stopped walking but he yanked my arm forward. "I don't understand why am I here?" I was crying.

"Hump, like you don't know." Bobby snarled.

We arrived at seclusion room 23…my "room". He opened the door and threw me in.

"Welcome home" he laughed as he locked the door behind him.

The room was white. Too white. In the corner was a hospital bed. I walked over to find a newspaper cut out on it. It was the day after my birthday. At the top was a bold title.

"Brits surprise attack no one knew was coming. Information on page 3."

Oh crap. They probably think I'm a spy or something. This cant be happing. I cant have lost everything.

"No god, please no." I yelled. I fell to my knee and cried. "Do I really deserve this?"

There was nothing. No sounds. No family. No hope. I was truly alone.


	5. Chapter 4: Spoon full of sugar

Chapter 4: Spoon full of sugar.

It's been a week since I arrived in hell. It felt like forever. They fed me bread and soup two times a day. It's repulsing but its food. Devil man came by to see me, well to actually torment me about how I was such a freak. I just ignored him and he left. I've done nothing but sit in this hell hole for a week. But today was the end of my seclusion period.

"Wake up princess." The devil man was at my bed. "Time to see the doctor."

I was pulled up by him and dragged out of my hole. I lost track of the hall we passed. We arrived at a white door with ECT written on it. What the hell was ECT?

I walked in and sat down well was more like thrown down on a chair. A old skinny guy in a white lab coat, I assume, was the doctor. His name tag read Dr Hessi.

"Mary" He had a German accent, like that Hitler guy on the news. "Do you know why I am here?" oh what to say

"Cause Germany ran out of people to torture?" I spat out. He slapped me across the face. I guess I hit a sore spot. Well that's some information I could use in the future.

"You will respect me, you are a patient" He yelled in my face.

"Gold teeth eh. Guess someone didn't brush that well" I said in his face

He snarled and looked at bobby.

"Das girl is a pain." Dr Hessi spit out. "We'll have to fix that. Why is she here."

"She claims she can see the future. We brought her here after her parents were murdered. Some think she was in on the act for killing her parents to get their money."

"What… I would never do that" I yelled. They ignored me like they never heard me.

"Other think she just a nut case, but I…I thinks she's a spy."

"Vell what ever tha case, she needz to forget those memories. I recommend electroconvulsive therapy until the job's done. Starting today."

Bobby nodded and Dr. Hessi left.

Bobby put me in restrains and started hooking up wires. When he was done he went behind a panel and wrote something down. He looked up at me with evil in his eyes.

"Can you tell me your name?" he snarled

"Alice." I said. He looked at me angrily.

"Your FULL name." He said coldly

I was quiet for a minute. I wonder how inpatient was.

Apparently not that patient. A shock went trough me, small but enough to make me jump. I felt like a dog

"Mary Alice Brandon." I finally said.

"Are you a spy?"

"Nope" I said

Electricity went though my body. I felt my heart stop. It knocked the breath out of me. I screamed. I hurt so bad. My hand were shaking

"Are you a spy?" he yelled

Well I'm guessing this isn't a ask a question game and tell me the truth. This is ask a question and tell me what I want to here game.

"No" I cried out. Another jolt went through me.

I couldn't admit I was a spy because I would receive the death penalty.

The pain was so bad ,but I didn't care anymore I had nothing to lose.

To be continued

Story copyrighted by Kaitlin Krebs

Characters are copyrighted by Stephanie Meyer


	6. Chapter 5: Memory

Alice

Chapter 5: Memory

I was thrown back on the floor of my room. After a hour and half of ECT, they finally let me go. The devil man wasn't happy that I never admitted I was a spy. I just laughed at him after the fifth time he asked me. He didn't like that too much.

Cynthia… the picture in my mind was hazy. Almost like I never met her. What is happing to my memory?

"Blue eyes…" I said out loud "No…umm… she had brown eyes." I couldn't picture her.

"Damn it" I yelled throwing the left over of this morning's food across the room.

"Hello?" a shy voice echoed threw the room "Can you…can you hear me?"

"O great now I'm going crazy just great." How ironic was it that I wasn't crazy before and now I hear voices once I arrived at the Looney bin

"No, I'm in another room silly, go to the vent" She giggled. I ran over to the vent on the other side by the toilet.

"Hello?" I asked quietly.

"Are you okay?" The voice asked.

"That's kind of a stupid question don't you think?" I snapped.

"I meant….did they hurt you?" the voice said back quietly. I sat down on the floor and pressed my head against the vent.

"I… I just went through something called ECT."I spoke thought the vent "the pain had but I was only making a fuss about it because I'm having trouble remembering."

"Don't worry sweetie that's normal. ECT is supposed to cause memory loss. It's mostly temporary but after a while it will be permeate." The voice was sweet and motherly but it couldn't make me fear losing my memories less. They were trying to make me forget. Forget my parents…Cynthia…my visions. I can't let that happen.

"What's you name?" the voice asked.

"Alice…what's yours?" I reply hesitantly.

"Kari." She replied.

"How do you know so much about this place?" I asked her.

"I…I used to work here as a nurse." She whispered

"If you use to work here why did they put you in here?"

"I was sent here after I tried to kill my abusive husband. He survived and sent me here. He's the head supervisor of the doctors. I'm in seclusion because I know too much about this place. I'm considered high security." She had a strange happy glee in her voice. Maybe she really is crazy.

My hero senses were going off as Cynthia use to call it. Someone was coming.

"Some one's coming. Go back to you bed." I whispered. I ran back and sat on the bed. Footsteps went by my door to Kari's door. I heard it open and a then a scream. I ran to the vent. It was Kari screaming. She cried no over and over again. They dragged her out to the hallway and I ran to my bed because someone was going to look though my door window to check on me. She screamed until she was out of the hall. Then it was silent.

I lay on my bed and thought about some kind of solution. I couldn't forget my parents or my sister I had to find a way to remember them. I sat up and looked around the room for something sharp. There was nothing in the room but the bed and the toilet.

Maybe I could brake a spring off of the mattress. I lifted up the mattress and found a long sharp piece of metal. When I picked it up I felt a rush of pain. I dropped it on the floor. People in the past and people in the future will use that piece to end there lives. I kicked it under the bed.

I lay back down on the bed and closed my eyes. I've never felt the past before. Then again I never had a "vision" before my parents died. My ability was always just a "feeling" not a vision. This was strange to me. Everything was strange to me.


	7. Chapter 6: How not to forget

Chapter 6: How not to forget.

I arrived at the ECT room. I was accompanied by the usual devil man. Today was different though. Today Dr Hessi was there.

After strapping me in, the devil man went to Dr. Hessi to show him my charts.

"Any results?" Dr. Hessi asked the devil man. "We need results if we are going to proceed to the next treatment." What other treatment did they want to do to me?

"No but I think I'm getting to her." The devil man said with a smile on his face. "She no longer cusses me out when I ask her questions. She learned not to when I upped the voltage."

Actually the only reason why I stopped was because I ran out of thing to say. Not to worry though I have enough free time on my hands to think of something.

"Well lets see it." Dr hessi ordered. They put me through the same hell I went through everyday.

Like the other times, I still never changed my answers. I had nothing to lose. I mise well make them believe me. I would never get use to the pain but it wore off quickly. Most of the time I was too numb to feel it. I would feel too much until the next jolt.

After the session, they reviewed my charts. What bothered me was they talked like I wasn't there. Like I was brain dead. Well I didn't care as long as they didn't bother me.

"..we have to progress or we will never get to the next step in our experiment. We cant proced with out progress, its against the rules…" I over heard dr hessi telling the devil man.

I was an experiment to them was I? They are seriesly disturbed. I cant worry about that now. I have to think about cynthia. Concentrate…. I cant forget her. Brown eyes , brown hair, come on…

I was back in my room. I waited until the confussion went away until I opened my eyes. I had to figure out a way to rember cynthia. To some how record it incase I forgot it. The only way I could was to use that piece of metal to carve it into the wall,but I cant touch it again. I cant be around something filled with death.

I heard a muffled cry. It was Kari. I ran to the vent and knelt down.

"Kari?.." I wispered. There was some footsteps. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, im fine, I just…" she wispered.

"What did they do to you?" I asked. She seemed hurt.

"I just got my hydrotherapy treatment." She wimmpered.

"whats that?" I instenly regretted asking that after I heard her wimper.

She brefly explained how they use hot water to force a "life flasing before your eyes" moment. I didn't press the issue.

I tried something that use to calm cynthia down on her. I told her the story of Sami the elephant. It worked she stoped crying soon after. I continue telling her stories until I was sure she was calm. Once she was calm I forced myslef to ask about the expriment dr. hessi was talking about.

"Kari, Do you know about a experiment they are trying to test." I asked.

She didn't speak for a moment but then she sighed.

"Well they have been trying to test a theory for sometime, but they were never permitted to test it on a human."

I guess I wasn't human enough for them to test it ony.

"What is the thoery?" I asked hesitenly.

"Well Dr. Hessi claims that everyperson is the same at birth (memory wise) and are developed by there memorys and experiences. I belive that also. Where we differ is that he belives that he can 'reprogram' a mind by making the subject loose all of it memory."

Apprently I was a experiment in some twisted thoery. They were trying to make me forget my life. If it works in due time I wont even be able to tell the story of Sami the elephant. Ill just be no one.

"How do they make you loose your memory?"

"Well there are several different methods. Even though ECT isnt designed for memory loss, that is its main sideaffect. But that was never proved to be permanent. There also a form of surgery where they take a part of the brain out that retains memorys. Now that is permanent."

I couldn't let them remove part of my memory.

"Whats are the 'rules' that Dr. hessi was talking about?" I asked

"I'm not sure though I do know that they cant proceed without at least 50 inproval rate." She said.

"50 improval rate?" I said. What the heck was that?

"Well usally it when the patient doesn't show any signes of knowlage of their past life for at least 3 days straight. In other words they have to admit they are mentally disterbed to be able to continue." She said. I was shocked that she knew all this inforrmation.


	8. Chapter 7: HELL

Chapter 7: Hell

There are no windows. There is no way of telling when night or day is. My room is my only safe haven. I spend my time in a dream like state. Not there but aware of what was around me. I feel nothing anymore. There are burns on my arms and bruises on my knees but I don't feel it. The only pain I feel is the pain of my heart.

Time can only be counted by the events I go through. I count the morning and nights by the person who delivers my food, the days by ECT treatments, the weeks by the bathing days, and the months by the "desanitizing" process. It's been a 3 years because today was my 19th birthday. My birthday was the day they shaved the little amount of hair I grew in the past year.

I can no longer remember my family or my sister. The only thing I remember about them is their names which I carved on the wall next to my bed 3 years ago. Most of my time was spent thinking about them. Trying to force myself to get visions about them, just to see their faces, but I couldn't. My only friend was Kari. The girl in the next room.

But not anymore. About a year ago she was taken. I don't remember what happened; I just know she didn't come back to her room one day. She was replaced by a crazy Russian woman. I couldn't understand a word she said. She just screamed most of the time.

The door opened and a woman walked in with the trey of food. She set it down, smiled and left. She usually delivers my breakfast, a mixture of bread and oatmeal. I think she was deaf because I usually talked to her and she looked like I was crazy and smiled. Wonder why….

I got a birthday present today. I wasn't going to have ECT today because there was a…..complication. Sure enough a little later devil man came in.

"Well today is your lucky day. You don't have treatment today." He said.

"What did you eat all of the electricity?" I said sarcastically.

"No, Dr. Hessi died this morning." He seemed a little happy. I started laughing. He looked at me with a strange face.

"Why the hell are you laughing?" He said coming towards me.

"Because I could have told you last week. Syphilis is a bitch…. "

"What? How did you know that?" He said confused. I smiled and tapped my head. He frowned.

"We will continue with your treatment tomorrow when our new doctor comes in" he said and slammed the door behind him.

Hope had come after all. I knew that tomorrow will be the end of my hell.


	9. Chapter 8: New hope

A/N : I know that this whole story has been well depressing but it will get better. James will make an entrance soon but I won't say when or who he will be, you'll have to figure it out for yourself, have fun. O yeah by the way I know Hitler wasn't famous then but remember Alice can know the future even if she doesn't even know it the future. Preface would be about right here.

Enjoy.

Alice

Chapter 8: New hope.

Today was the day that I was planning on giving up. I was sure my suffering would end. Just like the doctor, I too would die soon. I made my decision and confirmed that my pain would end. I knew my death would come, but not like this.

The replacement doctor came. I suspected my death to be tied to him, but when I saw him I felt safe. He was old, beautiful, and pure. How could he be at all responsible for my soon to be death.

When he spoke, it sounded like music. The smell of him trigged a feeling. I was to be loved. But by who and before I died?

"Can you tell me your story?" He said. Those very words wounded my heart. I couldn't tell him my story because I didn't know it myself. The only thing I know right now is that there was someone named Cynthia that was important to me and they are gone.

He lifted me up and brought me into the office and places me in a plush chair. He went to go get a blanket. I lifted my head up and caught sight of a girl. She was small and beyond thin. Her hair was cut short and her face was said. As I reached out my arm I found it was only a reflection of what I've become.

He placed a blanket over my shoulders and sat down next to me.

"Alice, I promise everything is going to get better. You will never have to go through that treatment ever again." I guess he wanted me to reply, but I didn't have the words.

"Everything is safe now you're okay. Alice…" I still sat quietly avoiding contact with his eyes.

I didn't say anything else.

Suddenly a tall pale guy with sunglasses busted through the door. Who wears sunglasses indoors?

"Dr..." He looked at me then let out a low growl. Did he just growl at me?

"Mr. Hartford I am busy, what do you need?" Dr. Fitz snapped. He seemed to be mad at him for growling at me.

"Dr. Fields Is here." He snapped back at him. He didn't seem to afraid of the good doc. "He told me that I must inform you of his arrival."

"Thank you, I will be there shortly." Dr Fitz said. Mr. Hartford looked at me then frowned. He turned on his heels and slammed the door behind him.

"I am very sorry about that Alice that was my moody assistant J. Hartford." Dr Fitz said. "You will be working with myself and Dr. Fields to help regain your memory. Hartford is simply someone to help us out"

He got up from his chair and walked towards the door. I didn't move. He came back towards me and kneeled by my side. He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Alice I know that you have been through hell and back but I promise you that your live will not end here. You have a special gift and you should be commend for it. Let me help you please."

I finally looked into his eyes.

"Thank you." Those were the only words I could think to say. He smiled and took my hand.

"Lets get you back to your room, we have a lot of work to do."


	10. Chapter 9: A voice from the past

Chapter 9: A voice from the past.

It was the first time I was able to be around other patients. Their heads were all shaved and their hospital clothes hung on their bone frame. Today was full of firsts.

I stood dead center in the middle of the room. It looked like an old theatre. There was about 100 people cramped into this room, all of them sat in clusters all around the room. Well All but one.

She was all alone in the corner of the room. Unlike everyone else her blond hair was long. Though she matched our skinny frames, she was an outcast.

Something about her drew me to her. I walked up to her and sat on the window seat next to her chair.

"Hello" That was all I could think of…well besides the next thing I was going to say. "Nice Weather?" She didn't seem like she could hear me, she stayed quiet for the next couple minutes. I was about to get up and walk away when she spoke.

"Who are you?" She said. Her voice was sweet and kind. Then it hit me I've heard this voice before.

"Alice, Do I know you?" I said

"Yes. You probeley don't remember me thought…You might, that's if you can even remember what happened yesterday." She said back. She never looked at me, but I could tell she was smirking. "Then again maybe remembering isn't something you should try to do."

I didn't say anything. Her words didn't make since.

"Move on Alice, let go of the past and embrace the future" She said "But beware of the red eyes"

"What...Who are you" I exclaimed.

"My names Kari." She said "Nice to meet you Alice. And yes it is lovely weather." I looked outside and it was raining. I looked back but she was gone.

I looked around the room, no one was there. I was alone.

"What the…….."


	11. Chapter 10: Red eyes

A/n: before anyone asks I want to point out that Alice's view of life are kind of mixed right now. All I have to say is that she is mentally unstable so she will be happy one minute and scared the next. Remember how Kari acted back when she was wall buddies with Alice.

I love it when people write long comment telling me all my mistakes and how I can fix them. It helps me a lot (I know I spell bad but hey that's what spell check is for and a small population of my readers.) I love you guys to death and I'm soooooooo sorry that I take so long to right

Alice Chapter 10:

The sun had awoken my strange dream. I didn't know what to make of it. It felt so real. And that girl she felt so familiar. Her very soul drew me to her but why? And what did she mean about red eyes.

Dr. Hartford is coming to get me soon. I haven't had ECT for a week now and I'm starting to feel better. I can predict things easier. It's like someone cleared the fog in my head. The only thing is I still can't remember my life before Whitfield asylum…or even during it.

I walked around the room. It was new to me. Much more open and bright. Dr. Fitz told me that this use to be a nurses room. He said I was to stay here until the other rooms got fixed up. Even though my old room was dark and cold, it felt like home. I miss every crack and leak in the room. I even miss the names carved on the wall by my bed. They must have been the people who were in that room before me.

Dr. Hartford is coming down the hall. He is going to take me somewhere, a dark room. Usually I would be terrified but I'm use to whatever pain I may go through. I fear nothing.

The door slid open and there stood Dr. Hartford. Still pale, blond and wearing sunglasses. He seemed a little tired then the other day I've seen him.

"Come on Alice. Let's move it" He said in a monotone voice. I learned not to ask to many questions. I got up and followed him down the hall. He led me to a door with 'CONFRENCE ROOM' on it.

"Alice, you'll be meeting with Dr. Fields today. He is going to try to help you regain your memory." Dr. Hartford opened the door into a dark room. There was a table in the middle with someone sitting behind it. I couldn't see his face or any of his features.

When the door closed I was completely engulfed in darkness. I found the dark quite comforting.

"Alice, have a seat." His voice was plain and deep. I took the chair and sat carefully in it. My eyes were adjusting to the dark but I still couldn't see his face.

"What is the farthest back you can remember?" He said softly.

I thought but nothing came to mind. I remember very little.

"I'm not sure." That was all I could think to say. I remember bits and pieces of life in Whitfield but I couldn't tell when they happened.

"Do you remember your family?"

I wish I did "No…Why can't I?"

"Alice you have been here for about three years. Every day they have put you through ECT which is more than is recommended. I don't expect you to remember, however the only reason why they never stopped treatment was because you never showed improvement. You could remember the name of your..."

"Cynthia…" I did remember that name but why did it matter so much.

"Do you know who Cynthia is?"

"It was just a name in the wall." I wish I knew who she was.

"Alice I want you to do an exercise for me." He got up from his chair but stayed in the shadows. "Close your eyes and concentrate on remembering. Those memories could still be there."

I was skeptical but I wanted to know my past. I closed my eyes and concentrated but nothing happened. All that was different was I was now cold. I opened my eyes back to the dark room.

"It's not working." I said. My voice sounded different. I then realized I was no longer in a chair but on the cold floor. The room was smaller. Where the hell was I?

I heard a sound. A small click of shoes on the floor. I tried to crawl toward the door but my body wouldn't move. I was in a vision.

I felt something cold wrap around my arm and push me to the ground. The last thing I saw was blood red eye boring into me.


	12. Chapter 11: Dr Hartford

A/N: I am deeply sorry it took so long. Im having kindof a writers block. I love all your support and comments. It just makes me all bubbly inside…lol…As for the questions you all have asked (yes I did read your questions) I cant say right now because a lot of it is explained soon. Yes james is somewhere in this story but can you guess who? And I typed half of this while my silly boyfriend played halo next to me so forgive me if it is bad…..thanks all you guys… ;

Alice Chapter 11

His cold hands griped my shoulder. I was back in reality. Dr. Hartford was holding me in his arms. I was on the far side of the room shaking and crying. Dr. Fields didn't appear to move so his face still remained in the shadows.

"That's enough for today." Dr Hartford said with a harsh voice. Even though his voice was harsh, it still was beautiful.

He picked me up in his arms and carried me out of the room. My eyes adjusted to the light that overcame me. When the breeze hit me I knew we were outdoors. The light was so overwhelming that I could not see, but it was over fast. We were back indoors where the light was suddle.

It felt like we walked for an hour before he finally came to a stop in front of a white door. When he set me down, I realized I was still shaking from my vision.

In a spilt moment everything went dark. All I could see were those eyes…..

-Few hours later

When I woke up I was laying on a couch with a blanket over me. There was a fire going across the room. I sat up and my sight caught Dr. Hartford. I wiped my wet eyes and my vision became clearer. Was I crying?

"You're a loud sleeper." Dr. Hartford said. He sounded kinder then when he spoke before.

I didn't have anything to say. Then again I don't say much nowadays. I spoke more when I was surrounded by hostility. Maybe I just don't trust them yet. I don't know anymore.

"So what can you tell me about yourself Alice?" He seemed to be trying to make small talk, but after I looked at him with an alien look, he quickly gave up.

We sat there for a few minutes until I gathered up the courage to talk.

"So what's up with the sunglasses?" I blurted out. I was the first thing to come to mind. He seemed a bit taken back by the question, but since I couldn't see his eyes I didn't know for sure.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean…" I felt sorry for asking.

"No, its fine. I have eye problems." He said. A few more minutes went by before one of us spoke again. Before he spoke again.

"What did you see back there?" He said

"What?"

"What did…..foresee?" How could he have known about my visions? I was scared but I felt the urge to tell the truth.

"My death. I saw my death." I whispered.

"Your death?" He didn't seem surprised.

"Red eyes." I said. Right after I said those two words his head shot up and he pulled me to my feet. I could tell if he was angry or panicked.

"Don't tell anyone what you saw, do you hear me. Nobody." He pulled me to the door and opened it. The first nurse he saw he handed me to her and told her to take me back to my room. What the hell was wrong with him?


	13. Chapter 12: Behind the sunglasses

Alice chapter 12: Behind the sunglasses

I didn't know what to feel. His words were harsh yet something drew me to him. His beauty maybe. Something. I listened to what he said and didn't tell anyone else about my "vision".

For the rest of the day, for what seemed like forever, I laid on my bed looking at the cracked ceiling. I know this may sound a little weird but I kind of miss my old room. I miss the cracks on the walls and the names by my bed. It was my only home I knew of.

I didn't see dr Hartford for the next few days. After doing nothing yesterday, I decided I was going to take another walk, since I didn't seem to get in trouble last time.

My room it was in a long hallway. Left or right. What the heck right.

I walked around the facility for about an hour. I saw many people who looked as though they were life less, as though they were just a shell. For the first time I expanded my mind past myself and realized that we were in a prison.

I started to walk down a deserted hall way when I had a strange chill. Something bad was going to happen. I turned around to walk away when I saw it. Something I actually remembered. Over head there was a big ECT sign. This was where my old room was.

My gut told me to run away but I had to see my room. I had to see those names on the wall. I was only a few feet away from the door when I felt a sharp pain on my neck. I clinched my hand around the pain and felt no blood. It was just my vision.

I had to get out of here. I turned and ran. Right when I rounded the corner I hit something hard. I hit the floor only seconds before a pair of dark sunglasses landed by my head. I took me a second to get situated but when I looked up I found terror. I was looking in to the blood red eyes of Dr. Hartford. Red eye…..


	14. Chapter 13: Bitten

Alice Chapter 13: Bitten

He stared at me with horror. At that moment I thought my life was going to end, but he didn't mov e. I got up and ran down the other end of the hall way. I kept on running until is hit another hard object.

At first I thought I ran in to him again but when I looked up I found the warm inviting eyes of Dr. Fitz.

"Alice, what is going on?" his voice was scaried and conserned. I was out of breath and I didn't even know I could speak.

When I finally caught my breath I manged to say "red eyes". I a matter a second I was flying trough the hallway in the arms of Dr. Fitz. In a blur I was sitting on the couch in Dr. Fitz office.

"Alice tell me what you saw." He was frantic and worried. I choked out most of the words while tears poured down my face. My heart was in my stomich because I saw my death.

In a blur he was kneeling at my feet. He took my hand. His hands were cold,

"Do you trust me?" He asked, Trust? What is trust? He saved me. I guess I do trust him.

"Yes." My voice was at a wisper.

"I will explain everthing when this is over. Please alice hold still." In seconds his mouth was at my neck and pain was in my mind. As the fire in my veins increased so did the darkness. So both welcomed me with open arms.


	15. Chapter 14: Letter that was never sent

i would like to let everyone know that i am on spring break. I am despertally in need for R&R. I love everyone for their amazing comments and support but please bear with me for the waiting that i have put you through. My hotel doesnt have WiFi (damn themmmm) so i had to drive down to a McD's which is not very clean.. (sticky tables)..Here is your latest installment. Chapter 14.

Also i would like to say that my next update is going to be a question answering thing so post your questions and i will get back to you on the next update. :

Chapter 14: The letter that was never delivered

Dear Alice,

I wrote this letter while you are in your 2nd day of your transformation. I know that there are plenty of questions you must have but first you must know that you have been reborn. Some people call us vampires but we are not evil. Yes your life is timeless and your are invincible but you also have the burden of surviving. You will be tempted with human blood but I ask for you to think long and hard about taking a human life before you do so. You are powerful now, but still not a god.

I am very sorry I had to change you but if I didn't, one of my associates Dr. James Fields was going to kill you. You are safe now. Do not worry. If remember the day you were changed it was the red eyes of my dearest assistant Dr. Hartford that frightened you. Trust him he will not harm you. Those eyes were a result of those of a disorder he has called albinisms. For now he is there to assist you through your transformation. Beware thou for you are strong and he is just a human. I hope to see you soon to answer all your questions, but I am still trying to stop James. Please be safe.

Dr. Fitz


	16. Chapter 15: New Beginning

Alice: Chapter 15

Alice: Chapter 15

My mind has disappeared. I feel as if I am trapped inside of a torturous fire, but somehow the bite of the fire sooths me. Whenever I felt as thou it was too much I simply let my mind wander to the thought of him. The man that saved me from the war fields of hell.

Guns went off around me, and I was found myself to be stuck inside a battle of men over things that would mean little to me. Blood stained my white skirt as I ran threw the walls of bodies that were continuously yelling and fighting, and I was frightened. But that is until I first set eyes on him. In that instant, relief washed over me. My pain was gone, and it was replaced with the comfort of his words. It was if the world had gone mute. All I could hear was the whisper that he spoke.

"Come to me, Alice."

I reached for his hand, and years flew by in moments. I saw us on a mountain top with his arms braced around me. I saw the kiss that forever entwined us in marriage. I saw the fun we had with the family we would have, they were not different from us, but in a way we were all the same. We would never grow old. We would be together for all of our existence.

The fighting stopped then, but it had gone on for far too long. I was alone with him on a mountain top above the clouds. When I look to the right I find myself meeting the gaze of his mahogany brown eyes. He takes my hand and places a smooth red stone in my hand. It takes me moment before I realized it was a jasper stone.

"I love you." He whispered into my ear, but before I could say more I was back.

All too soon, the vision ended. The floor beneath me feels cold and uninviting. The only warmth I seem to be able to feel is a patch on my arm. My eyes peel open like it was the first time I've ever opened them. My site emerges into a field of thousands of sparkling lights.

When I sat up the light disappeared, and I felt amazing. There is not a single ache in my bones or a tickle in my skin. I feel as thou nothing could bother me even if something tried. I searched for the warmth I felt earlier. I found the warmth when I reached up to grab a blanket sitting on a chair. The warmth came but not in the blanket, but by a patch of sunlight. The warmth felt amazingly conforting. Then I placed my arm into the ray of sunshine only to discover that it sparkles like as if it were on fire. At first I was afraid but the warmth felt so good.

Then it hit me, where am I? My mind had gone blank. I could not remember a single memory except for those of him. I tried to remember what had happened, who I was, and how I got to this room, but I stopped asking questions when I realized that I had not taken a breath, and when I did a strong scent hit me. A strong scent of metallic seemed to replace the oxygen I was used to in the air around me. I craved this scent. I knew I wanted whatever it was.

I smashed threw the wooden door and found the source of the scent. There, lying on the floor was a body. His blond head was surrounded by a pool of blood. I reached for him and my hand filled with blood. My mouth ached for it. I brought my hand to my mouth, and was only stopped by a vision. It was a vision of hundreds of people being murdered that went flashing before my eyes.

I quickly wiped my hand on my blouse, and set my sights on this body. When I turned him over I could not help but stare. Red eyes shocked me immediately at first sight. I felt like I knew him, and I needed to do something. I needed to help this man; I could not leave him here in this condition.

In seconds I dug a grave with my bare hands. I gently lifted his body up and placed it in the grave. Once buried, I placed a beautiful boulder over the grave and placed the one thing I had found laying next to his body on top. It was a name tag engraved with the words, DR. JASON HARTFORD.

Characters are copyrighted by Stephanie Meyer

Written by Kaitlin Krebs

Edited by Mary Enwall (who is a lifesaver)


End file.
